1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as, for example, copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional devices having at least one of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus for label printing, such as a label printer, is known. For such an image forming apparatus, an image forming device performs printing on a printing medium, such as tape or a label sheet without a liner, having an adhesive face with no release paper attached to the adhesive face (hereinafter also referred to as “linerless label sheet”). After printing, the printing medium is cut into pieces of printing medium (hereinafter also referred to as “label pieces”) at desired lengths.
Such an image forming apparatus may use a transparent printing medium, such as transparent tape.
To detect a trailing end of the transparent tape, for example, JP-H07-097132-A proposes a transmissive photosensor to sandwich the transparent tape. By detecting a non-transparent portion at a trailing end portion of the transparent tape, the transmissive photosensor detects the trailing end of the tape.
Such an image forming apparatus typically uses a reflection-type photosensor to detect a leading end or width of a printing medium. For conveyance of the printing medium, a suction-type conveyance belt may be used to convey the printing medium while suctioning the printing medium onto the conveyance belt.
For example, in a case in which the printing medium is a transparent tape, when suction holes of a conveyance belt are included in an area detected by the reflection-type photosensor, a difference in the amount of reflection light may occur between the area corresponding to the suction holes and an area other than the suction holes, thus causing false detection.